


Day One: Marooned

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day One Krypton AU, F/F, General Danvers Week, Marooned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: “Great” Alex drawled, stuck on uninhabited planet with only two aliens—two aliens who were currently at war with Earth, no less—for company.  But, as she looked over at the older of the two, Astra, she realized that not all Kryptonians had to be as bad as General Lane said, after all Astra could have just let her fall over that cliff, and even despite that, there was something about Astra that drew her in, something that made her feel at ease…





	Day One: Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's my first installment for General Danvers Week 2017! Today's prompt being Krypton AU. Not quite sure if this meets that criteria fully, but either way I hope everybody likes it. I'm actually thinking of turning this one, as well as my fics for Day Two (Supervillain/Superhero/Vigilante AU) and Day Three (Historical AU) into full fledged stories, we'll see, but for right now, enjoy! :=)

******

**Planet M117-Alpha**  
**Quadrant 2-E**  
**Contested region between the Planetary Federation of Krypton and the United Earth Republic**

Alex panted as she tore through the thicket, the alien, the Kryptonian solider not far behind. Gasping she pushed herself harder, further, trying to put as much distance between the alien and her as possible. This was so _stupid_ , she thought, she was a scientist, a doctor, not a solider, she had no purpose being on that shuttle, especially since they knew that they were going into an active combat zone. But ever since the war between Krypton and Earth had kicked off the lines between civilians and soldiers blurred.

People like General Lane rallied dozens of civilians, half the Republic, to the war efforts using words like ‘fighting for survival’ and ‘threatened with extinction’, they portrayed the Kryptonians as vicious, inhuman monsters, even though they’d learned on day one that Kryptonians looked almost exactly like Humans.

Alex let out a scream as the ground suddenly gave out beneath her feet, frantically scrabbling, she lunged, managing to grab a root sticking out of the cliff face, her body jerking to a stop, suspended thousands of feet over a misty gorge. Panting, Alex kicked and dug her boots into the cliff, trying to pull herself back up, but the soft, clay-like earth just crumbled beneath her feet.

Cringing, she tugged on the root, gasping as it suddenly shook loose from the dirt surrounding it, dropping her a few more inches closer to certain death.

Unless, of course, the Kryptonian didn’t kill her first she added as she looked up at a pair of boots. She heard the alien sigh

“Are you planning on simply dangling there all day?” the alien asked in accented, but otherwise perfect, English. Looking up, Alex found herself staring in bright grey-green eyes framed by a curtain of long dark hair with a streak of white in it. Sighing, the Kryptonian woman suddenly got down on her stomach and offered a hand, Alex cringed again “just give me your hand,” the Kryptonian insisted “there is a time and place for bravery, this is neither” 

Gasping, Alex managed to get one of her hands to let go of the root and grasped the alien’s hand and allowed her to pull her up.

Alex gulped in air as she lay there in the dirt, staring up at the alien sky, while the Kryptonian woman simply crouched down next to her, waiting, it seemed, for her to catch her breath. Finally feeling like she wasn’t going to puke, Alex slowly got to her feet, the Kryptonian standing up as well, but all Alex did was hold up her hands

“I surrender” she panted out. The Kryptonian nodded and then gestured back down the path…

******

The walk was relatively short, less then ten minutes at most, and soon they came upon what looked like a camp of some sort. A young blonde woman sat on a rock tending to a small fire, and Alex slowly realized the young woman was wearing Kryptonian armor

“Come,” the other woman sat down next to the blonde and gestured for Alex to join them “you may be our prisoner, but you still need to eat do you not?” slowly Alex lowered herself to the ground and took one of the foil packages that the blonde held out to her—presumably some kind of field ration “my name is Astra,” the woman introduced herself, she gestured to her blonde companion “this is my niece Kara”

“Hello” Kara gave a shy little smile and wave

“So, it’s just the two of you?” Alex asked

“It would appear that whatever anomaly that brought down your shuttle brought down ours as well,” Astra explained “Kara and I were the only survivors”

“Yeah,” Alex grunted out “same here,” she looked between the two aliens “so…now what?”

“Well, according to our traditions, as your captors, we are responsible for your safety, especially in times of war,” Astra began “and seeing as how there are neither any other Humans or Kryptonians on this world except for ourselves, it would appear that we will have to work together in order to survive until either one of our people rescues us”

“Great” Alex drawled, stuck on uninhabited planet with only two aliens—two aliens who were currently at war with Earth, no less—for company. But, as she looked over at the older of the two, Astra, she realized that not all Kryptonians had to be as bad as General Lane said, after all Astra could have just let her fall over that cliff, and even despite that, there was something about Astra that drew her in, something that made her feel at ease…

******

Soon hours spent in Astra and Kara’s company turned into days. The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months. And then one day Alex woke up and suddenly realized that she’d been marooned on this planet with Astra and Kara for almost a full year. And in that time, the lines between captors and captive had blurred significantly, starting from day one really, Kara had never treated her like a POW, Kara treated her like she was just another marooned survivor.

Astra had been a tad more suspicious at first, despite having had saved Alex’s life, but even she had quickly warmed up to Alex, especially ever since that pack of predators had invaded their camp on Day Two, forcing all three to work together in order to survive, as well on agreeing to a move to a more secure camp nestled in a cave in the mountains.

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Alex dunked herself under the waterfall running near the mouth of the cave, yelping and shivering as she did, before quickly jumping back out. Getting dressed, she armed herself and moved towards the small clearing nearby where they’d set up the emergency beacons they’d managed to retrieve from the wreckage of the two crashed shuttles, one Kryptonian, one Human, each sending out a distress signal on repeat in the hopes that someone would pick it up.

Entering the clearing, Alex found Astra sitting by the beacons, seemingly lost in thought

“Astra?” she asked. The Kryptonian general looked up

“We got a response to the beacons this morning,” she announced “both of them in fact”

“That’s great,” Alex grinned “so, why don’t you look so happy about it?” she asked

“The war’s over,” Astra explained “a peace treaty was signed about half a year ago, both Krypton and Earth are now working together”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Alex asked “I mean you said yourself that you didn’t want to go to war with Earth in the first place”

“I didn’t,” Astra nodded “but, I suppose I was all thinking that _this_ ,” she gestured around them “was almost like a reprieve, a vacation, that once we’d be rescued, everything would go back to normal, and that we—you and I—would go back to being enemies”

“Astra, we haven’t been enemies since you dragged me back up that cliff” Alex pointed out

“I know,” Astra nodded “and that’s what frightens me,” she admitted “because I’ve begun to see you as much more than an enemy, as much more than a friend even”

Alex slowly crouched down next the Kryptonain, once again getting lost in grey-green eyes

“Kiss me” she requested softly. Astra let out a breathless laugh and suddenly surged forward, capturing Alex’s lips against her own, laughing into her mouth even as a rescue shuttle suddenly swooped overhead. Breaking apart, they both grinned at each other as they waved to the shuttle…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
